VIP Treatment
by jule7434
Summary: REWRITTEN a little bit (21/3/13)! Set during season 3 while Will and Alicia are still together. What if there was another galla? It would be weird not being able to attend it together.


The gala ball looked exactly the same as the year before. Luckily, the music was better. As Alicia arrived Peter was already there at their table. They were seated again with Lockhart/Gardner's partners. This time it was because of her and not Peter. She had become more important since she was made liaison between Eli's department and the firm. Eli was at the empty seat left by Bond.

Wow, Diane was alone. Alicia would have sworn she would bring Kurt McVeigh as her date, since she knew they were seeing each other. Probably he hated those kind of events. And guess who wasn't alone. Will. After greeting everyone, Alicia focused on the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Alicia. And you are? I don't think we've met." She said with a fake smile that she hoped Will hadn't noticed, but was sure he had.

"Alicia, this is Julia." He got up to make the introductions

"Nice to meet you. So, how do you know Will?" She echoed Bond's question from the year before, shaking the woman's hand.

"We went to camp together. Music camp." The blonde answered sitting back down.

"Wow, I can't imagine Will in a camp." Alicia said laughing. She took her place between Peter and Will. Whoever did the seat arrangements clearly liked to mess with her.

"Well that was a long time ago." Will answered "And we don't really have to talk about it." It got a chuckle out of everybody at the table.

"And what did you play?" Alicia asked curious. She knew about his passion for music, but never that he played himself. She had never seen him play in college.

"William plays the guitar. And he is really good. We were in a band after that summer. But it didn't last, because it fell apart when everyone went away for college." Julia jumped in to answer.

"Okay, enough with the talk about me. You're going to make me blush." He placed a hand on Julia's shoulder.

"Hey, William, I love that song! Let 's dance." Julia said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

A few minutes later, Will came back to the table. Alone. He stopped in front of her.

"Aren't you going to dance?" He asked, holding a hand out to her.

"Peter went to make the rounds with Eli."

"Well, dance with me." He offered with a shrug and his boyish smile.

"What about Julia?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"She's there dancing with some guy." He pointed to the dance floor.

One dance wouldn't raise any suspicions, so she took his hand and followed him.

In the middle of the couples dancing, away from prying ears, Will said "Look, Alicia, Diane had already counted a plus one for me since I always bring a date to these things. And when she told me yesterday there was no time to cancel it I had to fill in with someone, so I asked Julia. She's an old friend." He was trying to explain himself. She realized he didn't have to. "And I couldn't bring you."

"I know. It's just that I wasn't expecting it and it's weird." He put one hand on the small of her back and the other one held hers. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and tried to keep a respectful distance. As hard as it was not to get too close now that she could smell his aftershave.

"Tell me about it." He said under his breath. "I kind of like jealous Alicia, though." She just shot him her annoyed look. "We can still sneak out to make out in the coatroom." He said in a teasing tone.

"Are you crazy? What are you, 16 years old?" She asked with wide eyes and brows raised.

"The sneaking out is all the fun! Actually is half of the fun. The making out part is pretty cool, too." There was the boyish smile again.

"What about Peter? And Julia?"

She could see a hint of hurt pass his eyes before he answered. She knew he wished they could make out anyplace they wanted, that he had not have to share her with Peter, even if it was only for appearances.

"They could manage a little without us." He said in a teasing voice. "Okay, if you change your mind let me know. The offer still stands." Will winked.

They were dancing in silence, she was only taking him in; his breath on her neck, his warm hand on her back, his wonderful smell filling her nostrils and her mind. Maybe they were a little closer than they should be. But that was how it had always been between them. Even Owen had noticed it after one visit to her office.

"You never told me you could play." Alicia asked quietly.

"I don't anymore." He shrugged. "I haven't for a long time. Just don't have the time to practice."

"Well, I would still like to hear you play sometime."

"Anytime. Although, I think you'll regret it." He said with a smile.

As the song came to an end, he pulled back from her. "Sadly I'll have to switch dance partners so not to raise questions. Excuse me lady."

Alicia didn't really feel like dancing anymore, so she went back to the empty table. Tired of waiting for her husband, always the good wife, she realized he wouldn't even notice her absence. She decided to take up on Will's offer. Picking up her phone, Alicia texted him.

_Fine, where do we meet?_

Not ten seconds afterwards, her phone beeped with his answer.

_Coatroom in 15 minutes. I'll be there. _

Will had been right, it was fun. The dinner afterwards wasn't. It was really weird sitting between Peter and Will. The way her husband was looking at her boyfriend – _oh, did she really just think that? _– told her maybe he had noticed she had vanished. Worse, maybe he knew where or with who she had been. Alicia tried her best to lighten the mood talking to Peter about the kids, but when Will put one hand on her knee under the table, she really couldn't focus. It kept bringing her back to the moment before and to the guilt she felt now. It really didn't help that Diane kept eyeing them as well. Eli, too. _God, were they so obvious to everyone around them?_ Luckily Julia was oblivious to it all.

Alicia couldn't help it and kept shooting sideway glances at Will and Julia's interaction while in the middle conversations with other people. Will had kept his promise. It was only a friendly date, although Alicia could tell the poor girl still had her hopes up. _Who could blame her? He __**was**__ Chicago's 14__th__ most eligible bachelor. _He had gotten up on the list since two got married that year.

After desert Peter got up to leave. "I'm going because I have an early meeting." When Alicia motioned to get up to leave as well, he added putting one hand on her shoulder. "No, you stay and meet some important people, okay?"

"Alright, see you at home." That wasn't true. They hadn't been living together ever since she had found out about him and Kalinda, but she still had to pretend for everyone else.

He left with a goodbye kiss on Alicia's cheek and she could see Will's jaw clench.

When the party started winding down, the Lockhart & Gardner table prepared to leave. Outside, while everyone waited for their valet, Will asked "Did Peter take the car?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a cab."

"Nonsense. I'll give you a ride." At Will's proposition, Julia's expression changed from cheerful to surprised. Alicia bet she was still hoping they would only drop her off on the way to his apartment.

Inside the car, Alicia felt awkward. It was really weird sitting in the back while your boyfriend – _oh, that word again_ – had his date in the front seat next to him, placing her hand on his thigh. W_hat?_

Although, she had to admit, it was a little funny seeing him get uncomfortable over it and try to take her hand away.

"Okay, so, I'll drop Julia first and then Alicia, since she lives closer to me." This new proposition placed a disappointed expression on Julia's face.

The ride was really quiet and the Pink Floyd CD Will put on halfway through it really helped. At that, Alicia wondered if he played Pink Floyd's covers back then, since she knew he was a fan.

Stopping the car in front of Julia's building, Will said "We're here. Thanks for coming, Jules; it was a real life saver. I hope you had a good time."

"Yes, I have. Thanks for the invitation, William." She answered not sounding too convincing and stepped out.

Alicia took her place in the front seat and they drove off.

"You're not really dropping me off are you?" She asked in a fake sad voice "The kids are at sleepovers, so…I don't have to get home." She put her hand on his thigh and he relaxed at her touch.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
